


Sa bouille d'ange

by EllieWan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Coming Out, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insults, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier n'aimait pas qu'on s'approche trop de son collègue préféré, Marius "Jäger" Streicher. C'était pour le protéger, bien sûr. Pas du tout parce que lui-même ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Non, non.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Sa bouille d'ange

Dominic n’aimait pas qu’on s’approche trop de Marius. Tout d’abord parce que Marius était naïf et qu’il avait à cœur de protéger son coéquipier des mauvaises influences de personnes malveillantes ou manipulatrices. Marius était doux comme un agneau, généreux et un éternel positif ; il ne méritait pas qu’on abuse de sa gentillesse. Ça avait déjà été le cas par le passé, et Dominic s’était fait un plaisir d’aller intimider le détracteur.

Depuis quelques jours – six pour être exact – Marius s’était mis à passer beaucoup de temps avec Emmanuelle « Twitch » Pichon. Beaucoup _trop_ de temps au goût de Dominic. Quand il avait fait la remarque à Marius, celui-ci avait prétexté qu’ils cherchaient un moyen de rendre sa tourelle invulnérable aux décharges incapacitantes du drone de Twitch. Une bonne excuse, mais Bandit voyait rouge chaque fois que la française se rapprochait trop de Marius, qu’elle posait ses mains sur sa paillasse, qu’elle touchait les doigts de Marius quand elle lui prenait un outil des mains, et pire encore, la fois où elle l’avait pris dans ses bras quand ils avaient réussi quelque chose. Bandit avait beau apprécier la jeune française pour son professionnalisme, ses compétences et son caractère agréable, depuis qu’elle s’était rapprochée de Marius, il ne pouvait plus la supporter.

Et puis, il y eut cet après-midi ; il pleuvait fort dehors et les opérateurs étaient tous confinés à l’intérieur, ou bien à la salle de sport, ou bien dans d’autres parties communes – une part de l’entraînement ayant été annulée à cause des intempéries. Bandit traînait dans les couloirs, il se faisait monstrueusement chier, et cherchait quelque chose à faire, quelqu’un à qui jouer un tour, quelque chose quoi. Inconsciemment, ses pas le menèrent à l’atelier où il trouva Marius et… Emmanuelle. Les deux riaient aux éclats, et quand il vit la main d’Emmanuelle sur l’épaule de Marius, ce fut comme la goutte d’eau qui fit déborder le vase de sa journée morose.

Marius ne semblait même pas broncher, lui qui détestait habituellement qu’on le touche ! Comment pouvait-il… À moins que… ? _Marius en pincerait pour Emmanuelle_ ? Bien sûr ça expliquerait tout le temps qu’ils passaient ensemble ! Mais… Mais il n’y avait rien de mal, hein ? Twitch était une belle femme, intelligente et sportive, et elle aimait au moins autant l’ingénierie que Marius. Mais la poitrine de Dominic se resserrait car malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, il ne parvenait pas à effacer Marius de sa tête. Et Dominic était quelqu’un de possessif ; d’ordinaire s’il ne pouvait pas obtenir quelque chose, il s’assurait pour que personne ne l’ait à sa place. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça avec Marius, c’était aussi son collègue, un frère d’armes et… et il ne pouvait pas risquer de lui faire de la peine.

Il donna un coup de pied dans une étagère, ce qui fit sursauter les deux ingénieurs, et partit de l’atelier sans prononcer un seul mot.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? demanda Emmanuelle.  
\- Je sais pas… Je vais le voir, bredouilla Marius.

Il se leva et partit sur les traces de Dominic. Cela faisait plus d’une semaine que Dominic était une boule de nerfs ambulante, mais chaque fois que Marius essayait de creuser un peu, Dominic l’envoyait copieusement chier à base de moqueries humiliantes. « Va t’occuper de tes jouets, non ? » « Va parler français avec Twitch Prime » « J’ai l’air d’avoir besoin d’un psy ? » « Va voir Elias si t’as besoin de parler » « Tu m’as pris pour une victime ? » et le pire d’entre tous… « Tu m’as pris pour une tapette ? ». Bien sûr Dominic ne s’en était sûrement pas rendu compte, et tant mieux quelque part, mais cette réflexion avait véritablement brisé quelque chose en Marius. Il n’avait que rarement été aussi triste. Et pourtant le voilà qui courait de nouveau après un homme autodestructeur qui l’insulterait sûrement de plus belle.

Il vit Dominic sortir par la porte coupe-feu, sous la pluie qui se calmait à peine. Marius ne réfléchit pas plus que ça, et le suivit malgré le temps de chien.

« Attends, Dominic ! lui cria-t-il.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?! lui lança sèchement Bandit.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? Tu avais l’air en colère.  
\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Je t’ai déjà dit d’arrêter de jouer aux psys avec moi.  
\- Mais tu… qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Écoute je veux pas te forcer à tout me raconter, mais juste…  
\- Alors dégage !  
\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

Dominic était un torrent d’émotions contradictoires. Il se retourna, avançant dangereusement vers Marius et se collant à lui avec un air intimidant :

\- Je veux que tu me foutes la paix et que tu retournes voir ta nana, ok ?!  
\- Quoi Twitch ? Mais ça n’a rien à voir !  
\- Ne me prends pas pour un con, Marius. Je vois très bien ce qu’il se passe entre vous deux. Vous avez déjà couché ensemble, hein ?  
\- Mais- Mais tu es complètement fou, Dominic ! Elle ne fait que m’aider à trouver comm-  
\- Vous avez déjà couché ensemble, oui ou non ? Ou alors vous vous êtes embrassés ?  
\- Mais non ! Rien de tout ça ! Et en quoi ça te poserait un problème ?!

Dominic attrapa alors Marius par le col de son sweatshirt et le souleva, faisant craquer le tissu. Instinctivement, Marius posa ses mains sur les avant-bras tendus de Dominic et hoqueta de surprise. Dominic ne lui ferait pas de mal… pas vrai ?

\- Tu es con, Marius, tu le sais ? Putain de con ! C’est comme ça à chaque fois ! Toutes ces nanas, tu manges dans leur main, tu es si désespéré que ça t’avoir une copine ?! Elles te prennent pour le gentil intello de service, le mec à avoir sous le coude, mais elles ne sortent jamais avec toi, hein ? Tu sais pourquoi ?!  
\- Lâche-moi, Dom !  
\- Je veux t’entendre le dire !  
\- Écoute, je sais pas ce qui t’arrive, mais je m’occupe très bien de mes affaires tout seul.  
\- Pfff je le savais. Dès qu’il faut parler comme des adultes, tu flippes comme une tapette.  
\- Arrête avec ce mot !  
\- Hin, pourquoi ? Ça te met mal à l’aise, que je te compare à un homo ?  
\- Parce que « tapette », c’est une insulte.  
\- Je t’insulte tout le temps, chaque fois que tu viens avec ta bouche en cœur et ta belle bouille d’ange me demander si ça va, alors pourquoi ça te fait tiquer quand je te traite de tapette ?

C’en était trop pour Marius qui se dégagea violemment de Dominic, et perdant la raison, avoua avec colère :

\- Parce que je suis gay, putain ! s’écria-t-il. Et que je me suis fait suffisamment insulter par le passé pour que toi aussi tu t’y mettes, Dom !

Dominic se figea. Bouche bée, interloqué. _Avait-il bien entendu ?_ Marius réajusta son sweat-shirt et renifla. Avec la pluie qui leur tombait dessus, Dominic n’avait pas remarqué les larmes qui avaient coulé des yeux de Marius ; et il s’en voulait terriblement. Son collègue reprit en hoquetant à travers quelques sanglots :

« Ça… ça fait plus d’une semaine que tu me repousses. Chaque fois que je viens te demander si ça va ou quoi, et je me prends des insultes à longueur de journée. Et ça me fait mal, Dom, ça me blesse vraiment. Je te demande pas de tout me dire, je sais que tu as besoin de ton espace personnel, mais juste… je… peut-être que… Tu sais quoi, laisse-tomber.

Il s’apprêtait à faire demi-tour mais Dominic lui rattrapa la main pour le garder face à lui. Sa colère laissa place à la confusion :

\- Att… Je… Marius, je… Pardon, je… je suis sur les nerfs et je… je ne voulais pas te faire mal… loin de là, je… c’est juste que j’ai mal et je… je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme ça, ni en parler et…

Marius renifla de nouveau, et bredouilla :

\- Je sais mais… mais je pensais qu’on était suffisamment proches pour qu’on puisse en parler… Si tu as mal, je veux pouvoir t’aider, mais je ne peux rien faire si tu me repousses constamment. Je ne suis pas maso, même si je tiens à toi.  
\- Je… Écoute c’est juste que… _ce que j’ai_ en ce moment, c’est lié à toi, donc c’est compliqué de t’en parler et…  
\- C’est quelque chose que j’ai fait ? Que j’ai dit ? s’enquit Jäger soudainement inquiet. J’ai fait une connerie ? Je t’ai fait de la peine ?  
\- Non, non rien de tout ça. Je… C’est juste que… Je… Enfin, je croyais que tu… flirtais avec Twitch et ça me mettait hors de moi. Bon, bien sûr je me sens con maintenant que tu me dis que tu es gay, et…  
\- Pourquoi ça te faisait chier ?  
\- Marius, tu poses trop de questions…

Jäger baissa les yeux, contenant maladroitement une déception apparente. Bandit ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui avouer, là, comme ça « Hey tu sais, c’est bien que tu sois gay, parce que moi aussi et que je suis amoureux de toi, mais comme je suis un constipé des sentiments, au lieu de parler avec maturité, je balbutie et j’insulte tout le monde comme un débile et-»

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer. Si tu veux, je m’éloignerai de Twitch à l’avenir, soupira Marius.  
\- Pourquoi tu ferais une chose pareille ? s’étonna Dominic.  
\- Tu poses trop de questions, _Dom_ , l’imita-t-il.  
\- Ok, bien renvoyé…

Dominic réalisa qu’il tenait toujours la main de Marius dans la sienne, Marius qui ne semblait pas broncher le moins du monde. Dominic se laissa alors aller à une rêverie fantaisiste ; et s’il y avait une chance que Marius ressente quelque chose pour lui ? Il avait l’air de se soucier de ce qu’il pensait, et il avait avoué tenir à lui, non ? Mais Marius était tendre avec tout le monde, comment être sûr que-

\- Dominic… Je veux juste que tu saches que… Je tiens à toi. _Vraiment_. Je pensais que tu soupçonnais déjà que je penchais pour… l’autre bord. Et je… Bien sûr, je ne veux pas qu’il y ait de malaise entre nous et je… je ne veux pas dépasser les bornes si pour toi il y a une ligne à ne pas franchir, ou si du coup certaines choses qu’on fait ensemble, certains moments te paraissent déplacés, comme les soirées films ou… je pensais que tu savais, mais j-  
\- Marius, est-ce que tu sais que je suis gay aussi ?

Il sentit Marius se crisper. _Non_ , **_non_** _il ne le savait pas !_

\- A… Ah bon ? Eh bien…  
\- Et pour rien au monde, je ne délaisserai nos soirées films, nos sorties en ville, je ne laisserai personne toucher à ces moments où je… je t’ai rien que pour moi.  
\- D… Dom ?

_Fuck it_. Dominic se rapprocha de Marius, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les laissant reposer à l’arrière de sa tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Marius était comme une biche prise en pleins phares, les yeux écarquillés, la lèvre tremblotante. Il était beau, si beau… Dominic se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Voyant qu’il n’avait aucune résistance, il approfondit son baiser ; c’était chaud et humide, et si tendre, si bon… Bon Dieu, il devait lui dire.

\- Marius, il faut que je te dise-

Mais Marius enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l’embrassa à son tour, avec une soudain envie, comme s’il s’était libéré de quelque chose. Dominic le serra fort contre lui, comme si à tout moment il pouvait disparaître. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes à se dévorer, ils redescendirent sur terre ; prenant conscience que tout avait été bien réel.

\- Dom… Si tu savais… J’en ai tellement rêvé.  
\- Marius, tu me rends fou. Complètement fou amoureux… Je t’aime tellement. »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, et j'espère que vous avez apprécié :)  
> BisouxX


End file.
